To Die For
by dirtdevil76
Summary: There's a new girl who moves into Mystic Falls, her name is Lilith. Somethings odd about her though and she catches Damon's eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: So, I was watching the movie Blade (which I love to death) and I thought, why not put a half vampire in TVD? So, I thought of this fic idea. I pretty much just gave away what Lilith is to you guys. Damn. Anyways, read :D**  
**This takes place mid first season, after they opened the tome and found Katherine wasn't in it. This is also all in Lilith's POV unless I decide to randomly switch it to some other character.**

* * *

I looked into the horizon to see the sun coming up, the wind breezed through my black hair, I put my head up and breathed in some oxygen. I stood on my roof actually, most people would freak out if they saw me up on here, but I was perfectly fine. The only thing that could ever kill me anyways would be a stake through the heart. Oh yeah, I'm part vampire. I bet you're thinking right now, how are you part vampire? Well, have you ever seen the movie Blade? You know how he was born half-vampire, right? His mom being bit by a vampire when she was pregnant with Blade, then he got the enzymes or something up with that and it infected him. Well, that's what happened to me actually, though my mother wasn't bitten, while I was developing, a vampire had made her feed on their blood for reasons I don't know.

While the blood was in her system, she almost miscarried me, that blood had helped me survived, but made me sorta get vampire abilities. Don't ask, it's confusing, I know because I still haven't figured out how exactly I became this way even after all these years.

I was only five when my mother died, I barely even remember her. Only her smile and the fact that even after everyone in our family told her to kill me because of my half vampire self, she knew I was meant for good. Oh, that's another thing, my family, I've been running from them for a while, mostly because I was born into a vampire hunter family. Kinda funny though, huh? Either way, I've moved here to Mystic Falls. I want to keep a down low for a while, hopefully there's no hunters here that know of my family. Then again, I made them lose me back in Canada, so it might be a while until they actually find out my hiding spot.

I jumped off of the roof, catching perfect balance and stood straight up. I thought that maybe I'd start school here, wonder how that would turn out? Maybe I'd make some friends, who knew? I really could care less though if I made any or not because if my nephew found me, I'd be off to probably California or somewhere else to hide again. I had pretty much all vampire abilities. Strength, speed, and compulsion. I wasn't weak to vervain, I did get blood lust, but I was able to control it and I didn't need it as often to survive since I still had a beating heart. I didn't need to be invited in nor was I vulerable to sunlight.

I bet you're wondering about the whole immortal deal, huh? Well, at first I aged like a normal human, but after I hit eighteen I sorta stopped. I'm actually fifty-five years old, though I look like I'm eighteen. Remember when I said my nephew was after me? Well, my brother had been trying to find me for ages, but his time stopped not too long ago, I didn't kill him because he was my brother, but he got himself killed trying to kill me. Ever since his son has been after me, it's just grand having your own family wanting to kill you, huh?

I walked over to my car, I had to act like a normal human, right? I could just use my speed and show up to school like that, I thought I would use my car, which by the way was a red 1972 Dodge Charger Rallye 440, I know, badass car, right? Yeah, she's been my baby. The engine roared to life as I started her up and out of the speakers blasted Jukebox Hero by Foreigner, I smirked and then speeded out of the drivway, making a screeching sound as I turned out of the driveway.

I knew how to make a scene, when I rolled into school, everyone was looking at my car as I pulled into the parking lot. Then again, how could you not look at 1972 Dodge Charger Rallye 440 pulling in, with well, now I had Paranoid by Black Sabbath blasting instead of Foreigner, but yeah, how could anyone not look? I pulled into an empty spot, everyone continued to stare as I shut off the car and got out. I spun the keys around my finger as I up to the school, humming Paranoid as I walked. I could hear people whispering, asking who I was to their friends. Heard a few guys comment, calling me hot, some other girls saying who did I think I was and just the attention I'd expect when I showed up. I listened in to a certain conversation between a perky blonde and a brunette.

"Who does she think she is? I mean, seriously!" The blonde snapped in jealously at the attention I was getting from everyone.

"Caroline, calm down. She's only the new girl."

"Whatever, Elena, she's trying too hard to look important."

I laughed at the conversation, I couldn't wait to start my first day at Mystic Falls High, this was going to be fun. I stopped in my tracks, watching the girl who the blonde, Caroline, had called, the brunette, Elena. It couldn't be her, there was no way! It wasn't her though, but it looked so much like her, every feature, there was no way that could be Katherine Pierce, right?

* * *

**Authors End Notes: **  
**Well, there's the first chappie ^^**  
**And ooo little cliffy and how does Lilith know who Katherine is? :o**  
**I will try to update this story asap, but can't give you an actual answer to when :/**  
**Anyways, review maybe? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors: Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! Thought I would update for you guys, so here is the second chapter of To Die For. So, how did Lilith know who Katherine was? Well, you'll find out in this chapter. Hope you like! :)**

* * *

After using compulsion on the school's secretary and got a schedule made, I walked up to the door of my first class, History with Alaric Saltzman as the teacher. I sighed as I walked in, a few people in the back started whispering. So, I decided to listen between two guys who sat in the back of the room.

"Dude, that's the new girl." One boy chatted.

"She's hot." The other boy commented, I smirked. I looked around the room and then found Elena sitting there, I noticed something about the guy sitting next to her, his blood didn't smell of normal human blood. That's when I knew what he was, a vampire. I tensed up as he looked over at me, trying to read me or something.

"Hey there, you're the new girl I was told about, right?" I jumped and turned to look at Alaric.

I gave Alaric a soft smile and tried to act like an innocent new girl, "Um...yeah." I pretended to stutter a bit.

Alaric chuckled, "No need to be shy," Alaric turned his attention to the class, "Class we have a new student joining us today, her name is Lilith Bernard."

"Please, just call me Lilly."

"Alright, I'll call you Lilly." He smiled, "You can take the seat behind Elena," He turned to the class, "Elena, can you hold your hand up?" Elena did as told, even though I already knew who she was, but I had to act like a normal human. I mean, I was part human after all anyways, though I did have more vampire qualities to me than human. I walked over to the seat behind Elena and sat down. The boy next to Elena, who I could obviously smell was a vampire, watched me as I walked. I swear, I've seen him before somewhere, maybe that's why he had his eyes closely on me. Had we met up before? Well, since he was a vampire, we probably had. Who knew?

I knew now that Elena couldn't be secretly Katherine, I could smell the human blood. Was she the doppelganger that everyone has been talking about? Must be. I almost mistakened her for Katherine anyways. Maybe I'd try to become friends with her, see what would happen, sounds like fun. When the bell finally rang to switch to my next class, I listened into Elena and that guy's conversation,

"Elena, meet me later. I want to find out about that girl."

"What for Stefan?" Stefan...that name sounded so familiar, I swear I've heard it somewhere, I couldn't remember.

"I swear, I've seen her before, but a long time ago."

"You're saying she's a vampire?"

"Could be, but I don't smell it."

"Don't cause too much trouble."

"I won't." Stefan kissed Elena on the cheek and then Elena walked down the hallway, I turned away as Stefan looked over at me, trying to make myself look like I hadn't listened in, "Hey, um Lilith, right?"

I turned around, "Actually, it's Lilly."

"I swear, I've seen you before."

"You couldn't possibly have, I just moved here from Canada." I lied, even though I couldn't even fake a Canadian accent. I sounded more Southern than Canadian, "You're probably mistaking me for someone else."

Stefan squinted his eyebrows trying to figure me out, but then he softened up and sighed, "Yeah, I must have, sorry."

I smiled, "It's okay, Stefan." I shut up, he hadn't told me his name. Shit.

"I didn't tell you my name, how did you know my name was Stefan?"

The bell rang, thank god, it saved me, "Gotta get to class!" I turned around and ran down the hall trying to make it like a normal run, didn't want Stefan seeing that I had vampire speed and give away my cover.

The rest of the day went by boring, Elena was in two of my other classes. Thankfully, Stefan hadn't been in any of my others. I walked over to my car and went to unlock the door, "So, you never answered my question." I jumped, my heart beated fast at Stefan's appearance. I turned around to face him, "How did you know my name was Stefan? Tell me."

I rolled my eyes, "You looked like a Stefan?"

"I'm serious."

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

"You just moved here, from apparently Canada, yet you have a more Southern accent. You knew my name, although I didn't tell you."

"What are you concluding here? That I'm what? A vampire?" Stefan's eyes widened, I guess he wouldn't have thought that I knew.

"So, you know?"

"Are you?"

"Why would I tell you if I was?"

"Then we're on the same page here, huh? Goodbye Stefan, see ya sometime!" I turned fastly around and got into my car, I could feel his stare on me as I drove away.

xxxxx

I walked into my home, I had actually used compulsion on the realastate agent woman while she was showing the house to some family and got it sold to me. It was small, nothing special. I'd already got stuff moved in for it, so it looked like someone had actually been living here for a while even though I'd only moved in about three days ago, but remember I was part vampire.

I walked into the living room, I made it look formal, something you'd probably see from an everyday family living room and walked over to the black leather couch. I sat down then turned on the fifty inch television to try to find something to watch. I hated how quiet it was, even with watching television. I wondered where Katherine was, oh that's right! Remember I thought Elena looked like Katherine Pierce? Well, funny thing is Katherine took me in after my mother died, raised me and helped me with my abilities until I could live on my own. She also helped me hide from my family. I hadn't seen Katherine in a long time, she's one of the reasons why I came here to Mystic Falls, she had told me about it before.

Though, she had told me to stay away from these Salvatore brothers if they were still here, I can't exactly remember their names. All I knew is that they were vampires and to stay away. I know that they lived in the Salvatore Boarding House in town. That's all I knew about them, she never got into why I should stay away or who they were. Only their names and where they were from. I tried remembering their names as hard as I could. That's when an old flashback hit me.

**Flashback (Third Person POV)**

"Katherine, why do you want to go around Mystic Falls? Why can't we go there?" A curious eight year old Lilith asked as she walked with Katherine through the woods and walked around Mystic Falls trying to keep a low profile.

"Lilly, I can't show my face there for a while. It's bad for me to go there now." Katherine tried to explain, not to go into too much detail.

"How come?" Lilith asked head tilted in wonder as she followed behind Katherine.

"I can't explain it to you, but if you ever come here I want you to not get involved with Stefan and Damon Salvatore." Lilith could tell the sternness in Katherine's voice, but being the eight year old she was, she had to ask questions.

"Are they bad people?"

"They're vampires, you don't want their company."

Lilith raised an eyebrow, "But, we're vampires?" She didn't realize why Stefan and Damon could be so bad, they were vampires like her and Katherine, so what was wrong? How were they so different?

"Just never get involved with them, okay?" Katherine turned around and kneeled down to face Lilith, "Lilly, promise me you won't ever get involved with those two."

Lilith nodded her head, but she still wondered what could be so bad about those two brothers, maybe one day she'd investigate when she wasn't with Katherine, find out about why exactly Katherine didn't want her in Mystic Falls. Katherine stood up, "You think you can keep up my pace?"

Lilith shrugged, "I can try."

Katherine smiled, "Come on." Before Lilith knew it, Katherine was gone and Lilith trailed behind in a flash.

**End Flashback (Back To Lilith's POV)**

That's right! Their names were Stefan and Damon Salvatore. I gasped, Stefan, the vampire I had met earlier, that was who Katherine had told me to stay away from so long ago. I knew I'd seen him before! Katherine used to watch him sometimes, know where he was. I didn't know it was Stefan though, she never told me.

I wondered, maybe I should go around town? Find more about Stefan and Damon, also better yet find out about why Elena looked so much like Katherine. I turned off the television and got up from the couch. Luckily I hadn't spoken to Katherine in ten years, so she had no clue where I was. For all I knew she probably thought I was still in Canada hiding.

Sure, she'd find me eventually, Katherine only showed up when she needed me for something. Yeah, she had raised me, but she wasn't really a full on mother figure. I didn't really look up to her. She had so many different personalities and she used people a lot. I did learn a couple of tricks from her, but that was really only how our relationship was. I only stayed with her until I was eighteen because I didn't want to grow up alone, she was the one who told me once she realized after I turned eighteen and wasn't aging anymore that I could go off on my own, so I did.

I walked out of the door, it was a little cloudy out, not really sunny. I took in a breath of fresh air and then walked over to my car. I thought I would go to that one place in town, the uh..oh, yeah Mystic Grill. That's where most of the teenagers I seen hung out, so why not go there and do some digging? Maybe Elena would be there? Maybe Stefan? Who knew? Well, I'd find out soon enough.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Can you guys believe that? Katherine raised Lilith! Didn't expect that did you? Haha. Well, next chapter should get interesting because Lilith catches Damons eyes. Ooooooo until next time on To Die For review now and let me know what you guys thought ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm so happy you like this story :D  
Bet you can't wait for Lilith and Damon to meet, huh? Well, here you go! Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Damon sat at the bar in the Grill, he had his usual drink in hand. He still couldn't believe that Katherine wasn't in the tomb. How could Katherine not care about him? He loved her, or he believed that he did. He groaned, taking a sip of his bourbon. He looked over to the entrance, grinning as a girl walked in, looking almost like she was lost. He took in her appearance, her black hair was straightened and it hung to the middle of her back, she wore black denim pants and a red tank top, a leather jacket over it. Sure, he'd had fun with the college girls he brought in at the boarding house not long ago, but he thought why not pull another one in? He had to admit, this girl was quite hot, her blood would be satisfying.

He drank what was left of his drink, paying the bar guy and then walking over to the grill, she gave him a smile, "You look slightly lost." He put on his best seductive voice, the girl grinned catching it.

"Actually, I am. I just moved here, I'm Lilith." She gave him a smile, Damon took her hand bringing up and kissed it. He noticed how she tried not to blush, but he caught a little spark of red.

"I'm Damon Salvatore." He said putting her hand down, he noticed something change in Lilith's face. It didn't look terrifying, just a little shocked, "Is something wrong?"

Lilith shook her head, using her hand to pull a piece of hair back behind her ear since it had been in her face and bothering her, "No, I'm fine."

xxxxxxx

Damon Salvatore, I couldn't believe it. Not only had I ran into Stefan early, now I just ran into his older brother Damon. Did these two get around town or what? I had to admit, Damon was quite more attractive than Stefan. He had something to him, I couldn't put my finger on it, but his eyes were a very beautiful shade of blue. Damon grinned at me, "So, where're you from?" He asked.

"Canada." I lied.

Damon huffed, "You seemed like you had more of a southern accent to you?"

"Well, I was born in Tennessee, but moved to Canada after my mom died." Which was actually half true, I had been born in Tennessee, that's where I lived for the first few years of my life until my mom died and Katherine took me in and moved me everywhere.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that."

I shrugged, "It's okay, I've been over it." Sure, it still sorta hurt to think about her. Though, I pushed those emotions away, I made them stop. That's why I felt more vampire than human, I didn't use a lot of my human qualities, why did I need any emotion anyways? I couldn't look like I was weak.

"How about you come with me to my place?" Damon used his compulsion, try to get me to go to the boarding house, luckily being part vampire that I was, I couldn't be compelled by other vampires. He backed away a little bit, I crossed my arms with a grin, "Wait, you know what I am."

I laughed, "Yes, but I'm not using vervain."

Damon raised an eyebrow, confusion was written all over his face trying to figure out how he couldn't compel me when I didn't have vervain. He grabbed my arm and took me out of the Grill, not wanting to let everyone in the Grill know what we were. He took me into the alley right next to the Grill, "Who are you?"

I rolled my eyes, "I told you, my name is Lilith. Lilith Thomasina Bernard."

Damon put me up against the wall, "Tell me who you are, why wasn't I able to compel you?"

I huffed, "Isn't it obviously? I'm a vampire." I used my strength to pull his arm off of me, I laughed, "Well...half."

Damon shook his head, "There's no way you could be half vampire, I've never heard of such a thing." He looked straight into my eyes, "I can smell your human blood and hear your beating heart. Tell me, how do you know?"

"I told you, I'm half vampire. Don't believe me? How about you taste my blood?"

Now, why would I tell Damon to drink my blood? Well, my blood had a mix of human taste to it and vampire, obviously. He'd without a doubt be able to taste the difference, every other vampire could. My blood was actually repulsive to many vampires who have tried tasting it before. Apparently it turned them away, it could almost make them sick to their stomachs. So, if Damon didn't believe I was part vampire, why not let him try a taste of my blood. I pulled my arm up to my mouth and bit into my wrist, handing it over to Damon, "Go on, try it."

Damon hesitated for a moment, trying to understand why exactly I was actually gonna let him have a taste of my blood. Though, he quickly put it up to his mouth and bite into it. I didn't wince when he bit in it, it didn't phase me. As quickly as Damon bit into my wrist, taking in some blood, he pulled it away, "My god, that's disgusting!" I grinned.

"Told you." Damon noticed my wrist start to heal up a little bit, "My blood is repulsive to vampires. The mix of human and vampire blood doesn't fit exactly right for a taste. You feel like you want to throw up to the taste of it, don't you?"

Damon glared over at me, "How?"

I shrugged, "My mom got vampire blood in her system while she was pregnant with me, she almost miscarried me while it was in her system, but the blood mixed in with mine and it somehow changed me into a half vampire." Damon looked at me like I was some sort of monster, which is quite funny considering he's more of monster than I am, but whatever you get what I'm saying.

Damon walked up to me, "So, you're saying you're half vampire?"

I nodded, with a clap of my hands, "Bingo!"

Damon rolled his eyes, he turned his head and looked at me straight in the eyes, "What all can you do?"

I groaned, "Do I really have to tell you everything?" Why exactly did he want to know about me? What possibly could I have of interest to him? What was with these Salvatores and wanting to know about me? I kinda regretted moving here, maybe I should've moved to California.

"I'll let you go once you do."

I growled, he was really annoying me, "Okay, I can walk out in the sun."

Damon huffed, "No shit."

"Do you want me to tell you or not?!" I hissed at him, he finally decided to shut up and listen, "I can compel, I'm not weak to vervain, I have super speed, I am immortal and I stopped aging when I was eighteen an-"

"Wait, you're not eighteen? So, how old are you exactly?" Damn, did he ask enough questions? I almost felt like I was on some god damn game show.

"How old are you?"

"I asked you that."

"And now I'm asking you the same thing. You're just like your brother." I scoffed.

Damon narrowed his eyes on me, "You know Stefan?"

I crossed my arms, "Yeah," I huffed, "I went to school today, thought I'd join Mystic Falls High School. What else is there to do while I'm running from my nephew and his family?"

"So, you're a little runaway?" Damon grinned, I rolled my eyes.

"Please, don't even do a Bon Jovi reference towards that." Maybe he hadn't thought of the Bon Jovi song, but I had and I didn't want to have that as my title, "No, I'm not a little runaway. I've been on my own since I turned eighteen. After my mother died, I was taken in by this other vampire, she taught me a lot of things and she's one of the many reasons why I'm here." Damon raised an eyebrow, I sighed, "Her name was Katherine, you might know her? Right? Yeah, she told me about this place, but she always made us go around it. She said that you and Stefan lived here, that I shouldn't make contact with you."

Damon stepped back a little, he seemed quite shocked and hurt, "You knew Katherine?" He asked, his voice had turned from controlling to soft. I hit a weakness, that was good.

"Psh, yeah. She raised me until I was eighteen after my mother passed when I was five." I looked at him, his face had completely changed, not just his voice. What was with him and Katherine?

"Um, what's up with you and Katherine?" I asked, Damon's face changed back to what I had witnessed before, it wasn't hurt no more.

"You don't need to know." He growled, before I knew it he was gone in a flash. I was actually quite tempted to try and call up Katherine, see where she was, but I still wanted to get to the bottom of what had happened between her and those Salvatores. Why exactly she never wanted me here, there had to be an explanation as to why, what event could've possibly happened? Why did she stalk Stefan all those years? There were so many questions that I had to find an answer to. Much to my patience.

I guess I would just head back home, I really didn't feel like running into Stefan again after all this. I already had enough with those Salvatores for a day, they were quite bothersome. Though, I had to admit, Damon did quite intrigue me. Maybe I'd play with him for a while, at least until my nephew finds me again and I'll have to run off, but until that I think it was time to play some games. Have a little fun. Yeah, I'd make my place here in Mystic Falls and I would surely make it that those Salvatores would never forget me.

* * *

**Authors Notes: So, what did you think about Damon and Lilith? Well, of course they're annoyed by each other now, but something is gonna soon spark, you just have to wait and see ;)  
Anyways, review review review! Gotta know what you think about this fic :D**


End file.
